


Duet

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, louis is a dORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Confused by cryptic messages, Clementine meets Louis in the school music room. What she finds there is unexpected, to say the least.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I feel like we need some nice Clouis stuff right about now. Nice stuff in general, really. Sorry its so short, I wanted to get it out asap (and stupid timezones aren't in my favour XD).

Clementine stood outside the school music room, checking her phone again. Maybe for the fifth time. Or was it sixth? Who knew. Louis sent her such vague and cryptic messages earlier, inviting her here. It wasn’t the first time, they had come here before. Plenty of times.

For some reason, today felt… different.

With only one way to find out for sure, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She saw him almost instantly, sat at the piano. There was someone else too, their mutual friend.

“Hey, Clem,” Violet greeted with an awkward wave.

Confused, Clementine stopped a couple feet in front of them, crossing her arms. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Grinning, Louis let his fingers dance across the piano keys. “Noooothing.”

“Bullshit.”

He glanced over at Violet, who nodded and gestured to a chair positioned to face them. “Take a seat.”

Realizing she wasn’t going to get any answers yet, Clem sat down. When she did, Louis cleared his throat.

“Welcome, one and all, to this exclusive performance. This one’s for a special little lady, who has graced us with her presence this evening.”

He winked at her, cracking his knuckles. A familiar tune echoed around the music room as his fingertips worked their magic. Violet took a deep breath as he played the introduction, then began to sing alongside him. Their voices mingled beautifully, two sides of the same coin.

**“Oh, my darling. Oh, my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine. You are lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry, Clementine. Light she was and like a fairy. And her shoes were number nine. Herring boxes without topses. Sandals were for Clementine.”**

Clementine sat there as they sang, almost speechless. They sounded good. _Really good._ This wasn’t the first time she’d heard them both sing, Lou more than Vi, but never together. And _never_ like this.

When they came to the end of the song, she shook her head and clapped. “Oh my god, you guys. Seriously?”

Violet offered a rare smile, jabbing her thumb towards Louis. “Well, you can blame Lou. It was his idea.”

“I know I’m already amazing solo, but you deserve the best. Hence why Vi’s here.” He tapped the keys playfully. “We just wanted to show our appreciation.”

“You sure don’t get enough.” Violet smirked mischievously. “I mean, you’re practically a saint since you can tolerate Louis for more than thirty seconds without wanting to force feed him cantaloupe.”

Louis visibly recoiled at the mention of the fruit. “Wow, Vi. Way to throw me under the bus.”

“You’re welcome.” She gave a mock curtesy, then looked over at Clem and cleared her throat. “I, uh… have some stuff to do.”

With that, she awkwardly excused herself from the situation. They were alone now.

Louis watched her leave, standing up. “Guess you scared her off. Our Vi is intense but you win on intimidation factor.”

“As if.”

She got to her feet, walking over to him. Right now, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Friends who cared and a loving, complete dork of a boyfriend. What more could she ever ask for?

Smiling, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek then gathered him up in a big hug. “Thank you, Lou.”

A huge, dorky grin tugged at his lips as he scooped her up and twirled her around. She laughed, watching her surroundings blur. When he put her down, she stumbled. He caught her arm effortlessly, bowing down to kiss the back of her palm.

“Anything for my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these three cuties, asdahdhf. Shame we never got to hear them all sing together. That would've been rad.


End file.
